


Give You Something Good To Celebrate

by anemic_cinema



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU no walkers, Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, Illegal Enticement Of Game universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, daryl in a maid's outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn's birthday request: Getting breakfast in bed from Daryl wearing a maid's costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You Something Good To Celebrate

Waking up on his birthday was usually anti-climactic for Glenn. After turning twelve, the day started to lose its magic. Probably because that was the last year his parents had treated it like is was a kind of super special day to celebrate. He'd seen the pictures from his first birthday. They were still living in South Korea at the time, and they'd done the traditional big spread that came with a dol. After coming to the U.S., and after Glenn had begun griping about wanting things the way American kids had them, they'd resisted the urge to do things like make Korean food for his birthdays. Instead they'd shifted to things like Chuck-E-Cheese. Glenn felt bad about it now, because he knew he'd put them in a bind, wanting to preserve their way of life while at the same time making sure he was happy and fitting in. 

As he moved through his teenage years and his early twenties, the day only became exciting if it meant a big milestone. The last one had been his 21st birthday. Turns out if you're cute enough and it's your birthday you can get free body shots at the right gay bar. 

But when he woke up on the morning of his 29th birthday, it felt special even though it wasn't a milestone. The space in the bed next to him was empty, and it made his heart pound. Daryl had spent the night, the two of them passing out in a tangled sprawl after committing acts that were technically still against the law in Georgia. He shifted and stretched out his legs under the covers. His toes grazed against a squat plastic bottle. It tipped over the edge of the bed and landed on the floor. Apparently they'd forgot to put the lube back in the night stand drawer. He sat up with the intention of retrieving it, but was interrupted by Daryl pushing the door open with his shoulder, his hands too occupied with holding onto a tray with Glenn's current favorite breakfast: fried eggs with the yolks pierced and cooked so that their yellow sat alongside the whites and toast. The younger man grinned.

“Wow, look at my beautiful birthday present.”

The older man rolled his eyes, and shifted in the black high heels he was wearing, trying his best to maintain his balance. Or maybe the white frilly petticoat with the lace trim was making him itch. 

“Your breakfast sir. Did you sleep well?” He placed the tray on Glenn's lap. Normally, he would've had a smart retort for Glenn's compliment. The younger man knew that as much as he liked being complimented, Daryl also had a hard time accepting them sometimes. But right now he was performing Glenn's birthday present: Serving him breakfast in bed while wearing a maid's costume and high heels. The black satin costume looked a little goofy combined with his goatee and his leg hair. Just a little goofy though. It was mostly sexy as fuck. 

“Yes I did.” Glenn leaned forward as Daryl placed another pillow behind his back. The puffy, short sleeves of the dress brushed against Glenn's skin. It was a cheap costume he'd found online years ago. He'd tried this out before with previous boyfriends and girlfriends. Some had been game, some hadn't. He was glad Daryl had agreed to try it out. The more Glenn looked at him straightening out the sheets, he realized that the look on him was definitely not silly. Having this wonderfully scruffy older man in a delicate sexy costume was a kink that Glenn had never realized he had before. Images of Daryl in different bits of lingerie floated in his mind as he took a bite of his toast. When Daryl bent down to pick up the bottle of lube to place it on the night stand, the skirt hitching up to reveal the straps of the garter belt that was holding up the black thigh highs he had on, Glenn decided that they had to try and make this a regular thing. Hell, after Daryl's birthday they'd decided that it would be fun to have semi-monthly fisting dates. Daryl, it turned out, liked it so much that he couldn't wait for it to be done only on his birthday. Glenn had asked if he'd ever want to do the same act to him, but the older man had balked, arguing that his hands were too big and that he'd be too worried about hurting Glenn, despite the younger man protesting that he wasn't a delicate flower. 

With that in mind, Glenn figured he might be able to bring the subject of having Daryl wear pretty things during sex. 

Daryl sat at the foot of the bed, his hands resting primly in his lap. “Would you care for some coffee sir?”

Glenn swallowed the last bite of egg. “In a moment. Have you had breakfast yet?”

The older man shook his head, biting his lips. He knew what was coming next and was trying not to grin. Playing it coy and shy was his role in this little encounter. In the months leading up to it, he'd practiced with Glenn, trying his best to act innocent yet debauched. Those practices usually left them both laughing like lunatics. Now he wasn't breaking down into snorting laughter. Now he was sitting up straight, his gaze lowered, then rising slightly to look up through his lashes, writhing very slightly in his seat. The lacy thong panties that Glenn had given him to wear were probably pressing up to some interesting spots.

“Take the tray away and I'll give you your breakfast.” Glenn bit the inside of his cheek. It sounded so damn silly, but it was too fun to stop. Daryl took the tray and put it on the floor. The younger man pulled back the comforter, the erection that had sprung up as soon as he'd seen Daryl in his outfit now very obvious. It was tenting his pajama pants. He placed his own hand over it and gave it a squeeze. It sent a throb up into his belly, and Daryl's tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. That wasn't a put on. Glenn knew that from experience. He tugged the pants down and let his hard cock spring free. 

“Go on. Aren't you hungry?” He grinned crookedly at the older man. Daryl nodded eagerly, and leaned down, kneeling on the bed with one of his legs dangling off the side. He was ready to take the whole thing down his throat, but Glenn wrapped his hand right under the head and stopped him.

“Uh-uhn. If you want the whole thing you gotta prove you deserve it. Go on, show me you deserve it.” 

Daryl looked up at him and pulled back. His gaze locked with Glenn's, he dragged the tip of his tongue across the tip of the head, starting from the corona, then flicking against the slit, then to the other side. 

“Very good. You're such a talented maid. You cook.” Daryl placed little kisses all over the head. “You clean.” The kiss he placed on the underside of it, right on the little tendon, was less delicate, sucking at it. “You suck cock like a good little slut.” Daryl let out a small groan. Dirty talk always got him going. “You're such a good maid.” 

Daryl actually gave a wiggle with his ass when Glenn said that, and the younger man laughed. He reached forward, brushed the skirt and petticoat away from the older man's ass and gave one of his cheeks a slap. 

“And if you do very good I might even consider playing with you some more after you've had your breakfast.” Glenn squeezed the older man's ass cheek. He didn't have a whole lot there, but what he did have looked good in the thong. Daryl locked his lips around the corona and started suckling at the head, his tongue dragging across it as he did. While he'd never bragged about it to Glenn, he was a champion cocksucker. Back in his sex work days it had served him very well, and Glenn remembered him occasionally mentioning how a client had gone on and on about how good he was. He'd usually say it with a kind of scoff, like it was ridiculous that these men who were paying him for sex would say that kind of thing. When they'd finally gotten together, Glenn found out that those anonymous men were right. Daryl was amazing in bed. There was something about him, a kind of vulnerability under the tough exterior that made him irresistible. Like right now, the way he was sucking and lapping at the head of Glenn's cock like a pro, yet he kept looking up at him like he needed reassurance that he was doing it in a way that was making the younger man feel good. Like he wanted to make sure that Glenn was getting everything he wanted out of it.

The younger man ran his free hand through Daryl's hair, careful not to let it drift to the back of the older man's head. Glenn knew that that was an easy way to make him feel unsafe. Instead he stroked the side of Daryl's head, his thumb caressing his ear. 

“Such a good maid.” Glenn murmured. He took away his hand from his cock. Daryl looked up at him, not letting him out of his mouth. “Go on. You've earned it.”

The older man hollowed out his cheeks and took him all the way down to the root. Glenn reclined against the pillow and let the older man do his thing. All he had to do was murmur soft words of encouragement, telling Daryl he was good and the best and the sexiest and so damn hot. Daryl kept moving up and down the shaft, his mouth pure wet heat and softness. He only stopped when Glenn came. For that he focused his efforts on the head, sucking down each spurt of cum as it came out. When Daryl sat up, wiping the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand, all Glenn wanted to do was kiss him for at least a couple of hours.

“Come here beautiful.” The younger man sighed out, holding out his arms. “I wanna hold you before you take care of the dishes.”

Daryl complied with a smile. The ruffles and layers of the skirt and petticoat puffed out around him as he laid down. Glenn gathered him in his arms, his hands stroking his back. The smooth, almost slick feel of the satin was nice. 

“You're my favorite, you know?” Glenn whispered. He didn't say it as a man speaking to his maid, but rather as a man speaking to the man he loved. 

Daryl didn't say anything, instead he nuzzled the younger man's neck. His goatee was scratchy, but it was a comforting sensation. Familiar. The dishes could wait for a while. Glenn closed his eyes and took deep breaths, inhaling the scent of cigarettes that was permanently attached to Daryl's hair and skin. It wasn't a bad smell. Now whenever Glenn smelled someone smoking he thought of the older man. His breathing got more shallow, and he drifted off into an orgasm-induced dozing.

**

The second time Glenn woke up that morning he was again alone in bed. This time though, he could hear the clattering of dishes being washed. He came out of the bedroom, made a pit stop at the bathroom, and went to see Daryl doing his thing. The older man hadn't taken the costume off yet. Glenn grinned as he watched Daryl scrub dishes and place them in the drying rack, occasionally gripping onto the sink for balance. The younger man walked up behind him, sliding a hand up the redneck's skirt and squeezing. 

“Are you almost done with your work?” Glenn asked, licking the side of Daryl's neck.

“Y-yes sir.” Daryl's voice wavered. The hand under his skirt had stopped squeezing his ass and was now tugging at the lace thong he had on. The strap between his ass cheeks was now rubbing directly on his hole.

“Good. Finish up so I can bend you over and show you how much I appreciate your help.” Glenn tugged hard at the panties and Daryl let out a shuddering grunt. The older man moved faster now, scrubbing the dishes with a fury. Water splashed onto the front of the costume, but he kept going. Glenn watched and gnawed on his neck, trying to distract him. But Daryl was determined, and soon he had the last fork washed and placed in the rack to dry.

“Wait here.” Glenn smacked Daryl's ass. “Don't you move now.”

The older man gripped onto the edge of the sink. Glenn rushed back to the bedroom to grab the lube and condoms. This was turning out to be one of his better birthdays. When he got back to the kitchen, he was pleased to see that Daryl had obeyed. He was still standing at the sink, his legs slightly spread. He looked back at the younger man.

“Please sir, I'm ready for you to fuck me.” He pushed his ass out, offering it.

Glenn flipped the skirts up and pulled the thong to the side. He coated his finger with lube and pushed it inside of the older man. He paused and frowned.

“Did you prepare yourself already?” He asked the older man.

“Yes sir.” Daryl turned his head again and gave him a sultry look. “While you were asleep.”

“What a considerate maid. So ready to service.” Glenn pressed his finger briefly over the older man's prostate, teasing him before removing his digit, pushing down his pajama bottoms, and tearing open the condom wrapper. 

“May I do that for you sir?” Daryl asked.

Glenn paused again. This was definitely one of his better birthdays. “Of course.”

Daryl turned and kneeled, taking the unwrapped condom. He placed it over the head of the younger man's cock, leaned in, and pushed the latex down by forming a seal with his lips. It went slow, but it was worth it. When he was done, Daryl stood and offered himself once more, bending forward over the sink. There was no point in wasting time, so Glenn pushed in, sinking into the older man's hole with ease. 

“Damn.” He wheezed out, rolling his hips. “You must've prepared yourself real well.” Glenn didn't bother with thrusts, grinding instead. Daryl felt too good not to. Besides, the heels the redneck had on made it so it was a little more difficult to thrust into him at that angle. 

“I did.” Daryl sighed, pushing back against the younger man. “I fucked myself wide open for you.”

Those words brought up filthy images to Glenn's mind, making it impossible for him to speak. He imagined Daryl fucking himself with his fingers, pausing only to cover them in more lube, the skirts of his costume hitched up around his hips. Glenn groaned, and his grinding turned into deep, upwards strokes 

“Jesus God. You're so good.” He mumbled against Daryl's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his torso. “So good to me.” 

Daryl replied with a low groan, pushing back against Glenn's movements. The fabric of the maid costumed rustled with it, making dry, slithery sounds that harmonized perfectly with the wet slap of Glenn's cock pumping in and out of Daryl's hole. The older man's legs were shaking now from the effort of standing in the heels, and from how Glenn was fucking him. The younger man took pity of him, and reached around to grasp at Daryl's cock. The flimsy thong underwear was in the way, blocking Glenn's attempt to get a good grip.

“Goddamn it.” The younger man growled out. Daryl turned his head to see what was the matter but instead of elaborating with words, Glenn simply took the thong in hand and tore it from the back. The older man gasped and pushed himself back harder. The younger man tossed the ruined underwear aside and took hold of Daryl's cock.

“You liked that?” His stroked were focused right under the head of Daryl's cock. That was the redneck's favorite spot. 

“Yessir.” Daryl grunted out. “Loved it.” 

Glenn let out a chuckle and tried to ignore the tight feeling building up in his balls. No way he was going to let himself cum before his boyfriend got a chance to. “So my little maid likes being manhandled, huh? You should've said something before.” He landed a good stroke at the right angle and Daryl let out a cry. “I could've been tearing your pretty panties off from day one.” 

Apparently those words combined with everything else he was doing was just the right thing. Glenn felt Daryl cum, his cock pulsing in his hand and warm fluid spilling onto it and the petticoat. He pulled out slow, Daryl going a little limp in his arms. Glenn yanked off the condom and stroked himself good and hard, nuzzling the back of Daryl's neck. The redneck's hair was a little damp with sweat, and his heart was pounding so hard that Glenn could feel it through Daryl's back. Soon the back of the petticoat was just as messed up as the front, Glenn's cum sinking into the fabric. 

“Can I take these damn heels off already? I think it's givin' me scoliosis.” 

Glenn laughed. “Yes you can.”

Daryl kicked off the heels and let out a sigh of relief. “Goddamn those sumbitches hurt.”

“Thank you for wearing them hon.” Glenn kissed the back of Daryl's head and ruffled his hair. “You looked terrific in them.”

Daryl turned around to face the younger man, wiggling out of the dirty costume. Glenn unsnapped the garter belt and it fell down, allowing Daryl to get out of the stockings. “Next time you want me to wear 'em I ain't standing.” 

“You've got it. I'll only make you wear them when you're laying down.” Glenn pulled him into a slow, thanking kiss. The older man chuckled against it. The prospect of getting gussied up again was strangely appealing to him. 

“You owe me a foot massage for it boy.” Daryl grabbed Glenn's ass. “After I get cleaned up.” 

“Can I shower with you?” Glenn asked, kicking away the pajama bottoms that had puddled at his feet.

“Sure. It's yer birthday after all.” Daryl dipped his head to kiss the younger man's throat. “Just no funny stuff. You wrung me the hell out.”

“Don't worry, I think I'm good for now.” Glenn was about to add a smart comment about probably being ready to go again in an hour, but Daryl picked him up, hands under his ass, and hauled him to the bathroom.


End file.
